My Hand On Your Heart
by ReaverPoet
Summary: Swan Queen. Continuation of the story that started with "Matchmaker", "The Cost Of One Dance", and "Intent". Those three stories contain the setup—this one is just the smutty conclusion. Regina and Emma celebrate their budding romantic feelings. Sex & trust games.


My Hand on Your Heart

By ReaverPoet

Working from: Once Upon A Time Season 2 - sorta

Warning: Lesbian sex, BDSM. Kids, use a safeword—this is just fiction!

Rating: M

Complete?: Yes

Disclaimer: No copyright challenge is intended. Not distributed for money.

Summary: This is a continuation of the story that started with "Matchmaker", and continued with "The Cost Of One Dance", and "Intent". Those three stories contain the setup—this one is just the smutty conclusion. If you start reading this and want more context, meaning, angst, and wolf-based humor, go read through the set-up stories. In this final episode, Emma and Regina celebrate their newly budding love…by banging like succubi on Viagra.

Archive: yes, but do not edit in any way, and keep all headings.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

A swirl of purple smoke engulfed them, and then Emma found herself in Regina's bedroom. She felt a little dizzy from the magic and the sudden change of location, but the Queen's arms held her steady and pulled her in for another kiss. Emma grew even more dizzy as Regina's lips touched hers.

Regina stripped the red leather jacket off of the sheriff's shoulders without breaking the kiss, and let it fall to the ground as she started working on the buttons of Emma's shirt. Abruptly, Emma broke away, capturing Regina's wrist in her hand to keep the Queen from undressing her further. "We shouldn't be doing this; there's too much at stake, and every reason to think this will end badly, and…"

"You were a lot more fun when you thought you were under my spell, Sheriff Swan," said Regina, loosening her robe and allowing it to slip down to reveal her perfect body. Emma let go of Regina's wrist and backed away a little, aching to touch the Queen, but wracked with doubt and worry. "Would it help," asked the Queen, with a predatory smile, "if we pretend you are under my magical power again? Shall I help you let go of all those heavy worries?" The Queen slowly moved towards the sheriff, and Emma backed away until she found her back against the bedroom wall. "Trapped," said Regina, "and helpless in the Evil Queen's power? Would that work better for you?" She licked her lips slowly.

Emma took a deep breath, but it didn't help clear her head. Being so close to Regina made her head spin and her heart race. "I…I guess it might. I have a hard time trusting—a hard time letting go of responsibility. So….yes."

Regina kept Emma's eyes captured in the intensity of her own. She reached down again and unbuttoned Emma's shirt, just far enough to bare the skin over her heart. She laid her hand on Emma's pale skin, spread out over her chest, above her breasts. "Say please."

Emma shivered and closed her eyes. "Please," she said, very quietly.

The Queen kept her hand on Emma's chest, and slipped behind her, so that she had her in an embrace with one arm. "Open your eyes and watch this, " ordered the Queen. Emma opened her eyes and saw that the wall opposite her had a mirror on it. She could see herself, flustered and flushed, with Regina behind her—one arm around her to keep her hand where it rested.

Regina's hand caressed Emma's skin lightly, fingertips tracing small circles. Under her hand, Emma's skin began to glow with a red light that pulsed in time with Emma's heart. A pleasant warmth and tingling sensation spread through Emma's chest.

"What you feel is my hand on your heart, Sheriff," said the Queen, continuing the strange caress. "I am taking your heart. It will remain in your breast physically, but I have claimed it as mine now. It beats for me." Regina took her hand away, but the sensations she had caused continued in Emma's chest. "Now, you must obey me—obey your Queen. You can no longer fight the desire and pleasure you feel. Do you understand?"

"Yes…My Queen," murmured Emma, softly, still staring at her chest in the mirror.

Regina pulled Emma to face her, the queen's back now against the bedroom wall. "Beautiful Slave," she said caressing the side of Emma's face. "Kiss me hard. Now." Emma forced the Queen's body up against the wall without thinking and attacked Regina's mouth with her own, kissing desperately and deeply. All the passion and hunger she had kept carefully walled up seemed to burst into that kiss. Regina moaned under Emma's mouth, and squirmed in pleasure against the wall. Emma felt herself slipping her leg in between Regina's and pressing it against the Queen rhythmically. Regina moaned more loudly and ground herself against the Sheriff's leg. Emma's hands slipped down to touch the Queen's breasts, and Regina shuddered under her.

Emma felt the Queen seize her by the hair, roughly. "Take off your damned clothes, and get into my bed," she ordered. The sheriff hurried to obey, throwing her clothing carelessly over the floor and practically leaping on to the bed. Regina followed, taking Emma into her arms and kissing her softly but thoroughly. The Queen rolled to put Emma on top, and pulled the sheriff down to the stunning curves of her breasts. Emma started licking and sucking tentatively and gently, one side and then the other. Soon, she lost herself in the sensation, however, and abandoned gentleness. Regina moaned, stroking Emma's hair and muscular back. Finally Regina lifted Emma's chin, and made her meet her eyes again.

"Sheriff," she said smiling wickedly, flushed with need, "worship me."

Emma moaned, knowing that she wanted that more than anything, and aroused and embarrassed by that knowledge. She moved quickly down to the Queen's wet sex, and started licking and lapping at her pleasure—first softly, and then with intensity. The Queen moaned over and over, then cried out, and bucked hard under Emma's mouth. Then she sighed happily and her body grew relaxed. Emma crawled back up to kiss Regina gently.

The Queen looked at her and smiled, smugly. Then she laughed. "I really do love winning, Sheriff. And owning your sweet heart—and body- is the best victory I could hope for. Now, roll over—on your back—and bring your hands up over your head, by the headboard there."

Emma obeyed, and the Queen made a little arcane gesture with one hand. Tendrils of wood curled out of the headboard and twisted around Emma's wrists, to hold them captive. "Now, it's my turn," said the Queen. She ran her hands over Emma's lean body, watching the muscles play as Emma writhed under her touch. She played, letting just her fingernails scratch along areas of flesh. Her fingers teased near Emma's breasts, tracing the curve, but never quite reaching the place where Emma so longed to feel them. Emma squirmed, tortured by her own arousal. Then, Regina bent to take one of Emma's breasts softly into her mouth, exploring it with the tip of her tongue. Emma moaned.

Regina let her fingers take the place of her mouth, and came up to whisper in Emma's ear. "When you were a small girl, Sherriff Swann, did you go to see that animated movie about your mother? Did you watch the shadow of me up on the screen, beautiful and evil?" Regina's hand slipped down across Emma's flesh down to her wet sex and stroked gently. "Did you shiver in fear, or were you old enough to desire my shadow just a little? Or was it both?" Regina's fingers slipped easily inside Emma, and Emma bucked drawing them in further. "I am that evil queen, and I am inside you now, claiming you as my possession." More fingers slipped inside, and the rhythm intensified. "I am your queen, and I order you to come to me now!"

Emma screamed without restraint, and felt herself break with pleasure.

She relaxed, exhausted, and nearly fell into sleep, as the wooden tendrils shrank away from her wrists, and Regina gently withdrew her fingers to hold her.

"…Are you keeping my heart?" muttered Emma sleepily, after a few moments of silent happiness.

Regina laughed. "Yes, but only metaphorically, my dear. It was all just a game, you know. With a little magic for special effects." She stroked Emma's hair as she spoke.

"Not real?" asked Emma, halfway to dreams.

"Not real. The thrill for you was feeling like you had no choice. But what made me so wet was knowing that you absolutely did have a choice. And you chose me."

"Mmmmmphmm?"

"Go on to sleep, Emma," said the Queen. Then, much more softly, she whispered, "I love you."


End file.
